Magic Madness
by Mr. Animator
Summary: Luan is learning magic tricks from her Magic Tricks for Magicians and Comedians book. But what happens when she uses it mess with her siblings. Payback! Read and review!


I'm going to start writing more original Loud House fanfics. Hope you enjoy this and please leave a review.

Luan was in her room practicing some magic tricks for her comedy gigs. She wanted to use her rabbit Gary as her assistant but he was being difficult.

"Come on Gary." Luan begged. "I don't have any carrots for you today but I'm willing to give you some birthday cake."

Gary hesitated.

"I have carrot cake."

Gary smiled and hopped onto Luan.

"That's a good rabbit. Let's start those magic tricks, shall we?"

Gary pointed to his mouth.

"Oh. You want your cake first?"

Gary nodded.

Luan got out the cake and gave it to her rabbit. Then Luan looked in her magic book for magicians and comedians. She found her first trick she could use. "Ok, this seems simple. A coin trick."

Luan takes out a quarter. "See this Gary?"

Gary nods.

Luan closes her hand into a fist and then opens it. The coin disappeared.

"My quarter disappeared. Where could it be?" Luan then pulled something out of her rabbit's ear. It was the quarter. "Oh look. It was in your ear. I can EAR-ly believe it.

Gary yawned, unimpressed.

"Ok, we'll try something better." Luan said. She looked in her book. "Let's try the sound switch trick. I take two things and swap their sounds."

She took out a horn and placed it next to Gary. Next, she waved her hands around.

"Ok Gary, say something."

Gary opened his mouth to speak but made the sound of a horn.

"Aww!" Luan picked up Gary and honked him. "You're so cute when you honk. But no need to toot your own horn." She laughs. "Ok, let's change you back."

Luan waved her hands and restored Gary's rabbit sounds back. She looked in her book for another trick.

"Ooh, levitation. I'll need my magic wand for this." Luan took out a fake wand that was provided with the book. "Gary, I'm going to make you fly."

Gary looked nervous.

"Don't worry." Luan assured. "I guarantee you'll be one hundred percent safe."

Luan used the wand. "I hope this works." Gary slowly started to rise. "It's working. Hey Gary, you're reaching new heights as my assistant." She laughs.

Gary hit the ceiling.

"Ok, time to come down now." Luan brought him down and he landed on the ground headfirst.

"Gary, speak to me!" Luan went up to the rabbit. Gary rubbed his head and hopped away. He went into the top hat to enjoy the rest of his carrot cake. "Ok. No more tricks on you. I know. I'll use the rest on my siblings."

Luan went to try a magic trick on Leni and Lori. She peeked into their room and waved her wand. Suddenly, Leni had red dots all over her face. Lori noticed.

"Um, Leni?"

"Yeah."

Lori handed her a mirror. When Leni saw her face, she screamed. "I've got acne!"

"I think you mean chicken pox." Lori said.

"What do chickens have to do with this?!"

"Look, we'll have Lisa examine you." Lori said. Suddenly, she got red dots on her face too.

"Lori, you have the pox too!"

Lori looked in the mirror and screamed.

"Let's go to Lisa and see if she can cure us." Lori suggested.

Luan quickly ran downstairs and let out a few giggles.

"Oh man. That was priceless!"

Then Luan heard music coming from the garage. It was Luna playing her guitar.

"Luna Loud is in the house!" She shouted.

She started to play her guitar and sing very loudly.

Luan peeked through the door and decided to pull a trick on her older sister.

"Time for a volume change." Luan waved her wand around. Luna could now only whistle. Luna stopped playing when she realized her voice was gone. She started to panic. Luan left before Luna saw her and giggled.

"That was even funnier!"

She heard the twins. They were fighting as usual. They were fighting over a ice cream bar.

"That's my ice cream bar, Lola!" Lana shouted.

"Nuh Uh! Beauty before age first." Lola stated.

"Yeah, so I should get it!"

They rolled on the floor past Luan. Luan got an idea. She used one of her magic tricks and froze the twins. They were frozen in midair.

"Sorry ladies." Luan said smugly and took the ice cream bar. "But that belongs to me. Man, this magic stuff is fun. I guess I should undo it all."

Then Luan sees Lucy through the window. She's outside sitting by the tree reading a book about vampires. One of her bats in sitting on her head.

"Or I could mess with Ms. Spooky." She suggested.

Outside, Luan sneaked behind the tree and spied on her little sis. She looked in her spell book and found a magic trick that was sure to frighten Lucy. Lucy was talking to her bat.

"Oh Fangs, don't you just love the way Frostbite freezes his victims while sucking their blood?" Suddenly, Lucy's black book was turning pink. "What the-? My book. It's PINK!"

Lucy grabbed Frankie. "Frankie, how could this have-" Lucy froze when she saw that her beloved bat was pink too. "Fangs?! Not you too!"

Just then, Lucy heard snickering. Luan was trying hard to keep her voice quiet but Lucy noticed her and appeared right of her.

"Luan?"

Luan yelped in surprise.

"What's that in your hand?"

Luan hid the book behind her back. "Nothing important."

Fangs flew on Luan's head, causing her to freak out and drop her magic tricks book. Lucy saw it and picked it up.

"Magic tricks for magicians and comedians?" She read. "You've used magic to turn my book and Fangs pink, didn't you?"

"Well, I-"

Fangs glared at her.

"Ok. Yes, it's true! But it's supposed to be funny!"

"Well I'm not laughing."

"You barely laugh anyway." Luan reminded. "And Fangs always seems to have a bad attitude. Or should I say BAT-titude?" She laughs. "Get it?"

Lucy grabs her book. "Come on Fangs. Let's continue reading in the attic where I won't have to be bothered by this clown."

Lucy leaves.

"Geez, some people just don't have a sense of humor." Luan commented as Lucy left.

Inside, Lucy went upstairs and saw Lori, Leni, Luna, Lola and Lana standing in her way glaring at her. (Well, Lana and Lola were still frozen and Leni and Luna were holding them)

"What?"

"Did you use magic on us?" Lori asked angrily.

"No." Lucy replied. "And do you and Leni have chicken pox?

"According to Lisa, we don't." Lori stated. "Just red dots. We figured you just messed with us!"

"Yeah, and just listen to Luna." Leni said.

Luna tried to speak but just whistled.

"She can't talk." Lori explained. "And look at the twins. They're frozen!"

Lucy stared. "Are you guys playing a prank on me because I didn't do this."

"Yeah right." Lori said. "I remember when you took away our voices. You're literally the only one who knows how to use magic spells around here."

"Yeah, but-" Suddenly, Lucy realized it was Luan. She had a book full of magic tricks. She gasps. "Guys, it was Luan."

"Luan?" Leni questioned.

"Yes. She just got a book full of magic tricks. She turned my book and my bat pink."

Lucy showed them her pink book.

"Well, you wouldn't own a pink book unless it was Princess Pony." Lori said. "But we need proof."

Oh, I'll give you proof." Lucy said.

As Lucy was about to lead her sisters to Luan, they heard her talking to Giggles on the phone in the kitchen.

"Oh Giggles, it was hilarious!"

They peeked through the kitchen.

"Using magic tricks on my siblings was fun."

Lori was steamed. She was about to confront the comedian but Lucy stopped her.

"Wait Lori. I know how to get back at Luan. I'll show her some real magic and I'll need you guys help."

The others decided to go with Lucy's plan.

"Alright, we're in." Lori agreed.

Soon, Lucy got her magic book. Luan is in the kitchen making a apple pie. She added some sprinkles to it.

"That looks like one delicious pie if I do say so myself." Luan said to herself. "Now I just need to add the whipped cream."

As Luan went to grab the whip cream, it floated moved away from her. Luan was surprised by this.

"Huh?" She tried to grab it again but it kept moving until it floated away from her.

"Um, I think I'll pass on the whipped cream." Luan said nervously. She went back to her pie but saw the sprinkles were gone.

"Wha? I could've sworn I put sprinkles on this pie." Luan mentioned. She went to grab the sprinkle shaker but it floated away like the whipped cream.

"What is going on here?" Luan asked worried.

Suddenly, a knife flew into her pie. Luan saw this. The knife carved into the pie and wrote a message. It read: "Luan, we've come to haunt you!" Luan freaked out when she saw this. She screamed and ran out of the kitchen. Next she saw the lights flickering which spooked her out even more. She ran upstairs to warn her siblings.

"Guys, get out here! I think this house is haunted!" The lights flickered again and then she saw skeletons. They all had her siblings hair. Luan was scared that the house spirits already got to her siblings. Afraid, Luan sprinted into her room to look for Mr. Coconuts. She looked all over the room, trashing the place but could not find her favorite dummy. Then, she heard a voice.

"Oh Luan, look what we've got!"

Luan turned around to see Mr. Coconuts floating in midair. He floated away. Luan ran after him.

"Give me back my friend, spirits!" Luan demanded.

Mr. Coconuts got away.

"Mr. Coconuts, where are you?"

The lights flickered again. Luan freaked out more than ever.

"I gotta get out of here!" Luan ran out the front door and bumped into her parents.

"Luan, sweetie, what's wrong?" Rita asked.

Luan hugged her, scared out of her mind. "Mom, Dad, the House is haunted! The sprits say they've come to get me! They already got my siblings! And, and, They got MR. COCONUTS!"

Luan sank down to the floor, rocking back and forth.

"Why have these spirits come to get you?" Lynn Sr. asked. "Have you done something wrong recently?"

Luan thought. "Well, I did magic tricks on my siblings without their permission but I was gonna change them back to normal. I swear! I would have undone all the magic on them! I'm just so ashamed!"

Lynn Sr. and Rita looked at each other and then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Luan asked. She didn't expect them to find this amusing.

Just then, Rita and Lynn Sr. took off their heads only to reveal it was Luna and Lori in disguise! Luan was surprised.

"Dude, we got you good!" Luna laughed.

"Yeah, you should literally see the look on your face!" Lori added.

Leni and Lucy came out laughing too.

"Ha Ha! How do ya like that for a trick?" Lucy taunted.

"This was your idea? To trick me back?" Luan asked.

"Yep!" Lucy admitted. "I was the one who used magic to make it seem like the house was haunted and Leni was the one who made the fake skeletons!"

"They were cute honestly." Leni said.

Luan ignored Leni's comment and faced Lucy. "You really scared me! And what did you do with Coconuts?!"

"Relax. He's fine." Lucy assured. She tossed Luan her doll.

"Oh Mr. Coconuts, you're safe!" She hugged him tightly. "Don't ever let me see you with him again."

"Alright. As long as you don't use magic tricks without our permission." Lucy said.

"Ok. I promise."

"Good. And can you like change our faces back to normal now?" Leni asked.

"Ok, hold on." Luan went to get her magic book and used a trick to change Lori, Leni, and Luna back.

"My voice is back and it's rocking!" Luna cheered.

"By the way, how was Luna able to speak before I gave her voice back?" Luan questioned.

"I brought her voice back. But I wasn't able to help Lori and Leni with their dotted faces." Lucy said.

"Oh. Well, I guess your trick was pretty good. I'd say we're even now."

"Yep."

"I feel like I'm forgetting something though." Luan said.

Later that day, it was evening. Luan and Luna were in their room. Luan put away her magic book.

"I think I've had enough magic tricks for a while." Luan said. "I'm gonna stick to my jokes and clown gigs."

"I'll admit. I'd rather listen to your jokes." Luna said.

"Thanks sis."

Luna pulled Gary out of his hat to get his attention. "Look Gary, I got you carrots."

Gary smiled and happily ate his carrots.

Just then, Lincoln came to their room. "Hey guys, do you know why the twins are frozen?"

Luna looked at Luan.

"Oops." Luan said sheepishly. "I knew I forgot something."

The End


End file.
